Soul's Rhapsody, Part 1: To Catch a Shooting Star
by Taste of Cinnamon
Summary: In which Lily finds herself in the arms of someone she had never dreamt she would, and James realizes how complicated love really is. Fluffy and cliche.
1. Note to the potential readers

Read the note please. It explains the story, somewhat, and although it's pretty lengthy, it annoys me to no end when I write something and people don't read it.

To the potential readers:

This here is the classic story of how two people who used to hate each other found the goodness in one another and fell in love. Very fluffy, overly-dramatic, romance type story, so if that's not your thing, I'd suggest you stop here.

One thing that should be made clear at this point is that characters and situations have been altered to suit my purpose. That is, I'm perfectly aware that Lily and James started going out in their seventh year, and that James may or may not have been a prefect, but I feel that some changes need to be made to make my story. With this in mind, I do not want emails or reviews suggesting what should be or what Rowling wrote, because _I know._ I just don't care. )

So. There is little to no explicit material in this story and swearing will be kept to a minimum. However, when finished, the entire thing will consist of three separate stories, and the last two will be more mature in content. Therefore, I find the need to raise the rating of this story as well, as they are, essentially, one unit.

What I mean by 'three separate stories', is that the whole thing takes place in two years, with a Christmas break in between the first, and that the 'gist', or 'plot' of each is slightly dissimilar. So I split it into three.

I have the whole basic storyline drawn out, and it's not going to change much throughout the course of my writing, but if you'd like to drop a few suggestions along the way, some scenes that you'd like to see, or anything at all, feel free to leave a review or send an email. Otherwise, Ciao and happy reading! D

Also, regarding two of the marauders: I hadn't meant to make James and Sirius the womanizing shallow wizards that everybody seems to see them as, but they just fit so well into that character that there was no stopping me. Sorry.

Oh, and one more thing. Here's the disclaimer, that I don't really feel I need but will add anyways, because everybody has one. This'll save me from having to rewrite it at the beginning of any chapter:

_Lily, James, and the other assorted characters and settings don't belong to me in any way. I'm just borrowing them for a while. _


	2. Once Upon a Rainy Train Ride

**Oct 8, 2005**

**A/N: There's nothing to be said here that I haven't already said, so, enjoy )**

**Chapter 1—Once Upon a Rainy Train Ride**

Lily Evans lugged her huge valise through the compartment door, dragging it over to the window seat and plopping down into the threadbare cushions, sighing and brushing her hair out of her face. She looked around at the empty compartment, then smiled. It was good to be back.

It had been a hectic morning. Lily had arisen at five with the sun, hurriedly pulling on a sweater and a pair of jeans before bustling downstairs to grab some breakfast and finish packing, only to realize that she wouldn't have to leave for another three hours. She had whiled away the time sitting up in her room, ignoring Petunia, who swaggered in from time to time, sneering and tsk-ing incessantly. Then, after wading through the throng of people that lined the station, she had finally made it aboard the Hogwarts Express, early again, it seemed.

Lily sighed once more, gazing out through the rain into the bustle of people still lining the station, pulling out her wand and muttering the spell to dry her rain soaked hair and clothes. She watched as frightened looking first years boarded the trains, waving nervously to their worried parents, dropping books and potion ingredients everywhere, watched anxious parents dabbing away at their eyes, and wished she was anywhere but here, in the empty prefects compartment, early again, as always, awaiting the rest of her classmates. She imagined sitting with her two best friends, Leah and Salina, chatting about their upcoming year.

"Hello, Evans," a voice sounded nonchalantly as the compartment door slid open loudly and a large red and gold trunk floated in with a thunk, followed by a tall black haired boy in Lily's year. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Potter," Lily replied coolly, inclining her head in his direction, then turned back to the window, not bothering to be insulted by his tone. She had, after all, known James Potter for six years, beginning with their not-so fateful meeting shortly after their Sorting, and was well familiar with his behavior. They had bumped into one another, exchanging a few apologies and pleasantries, bidding each other farewell only see each other again at class the next day and find themselves equally clever and equally ambitious. Lily's hot temper and James' arrogant manner had naturally clashed, and neither enjoyed being bested by the other. What had resulted was five years of teasing, skirmishes, and torture, which had only been escalated in their last year at Hogwarts, when James had, as a last day of school joke, most likely, locked her into a third floor broom closet, only letting her out when just before the train was to leave.

Needless to say, they were not on good terms, and Lily was beginning to dread the upcoming year, and the upcoming arguments.

Now, James flopped down into the seat opposite her, one eyebrow raised and looking at her pointedly, which Lily chose to ignore. Instead, she turned her attention to the boy that followed James into the compartment.

"Hello Lily," Said Remus Lupin pleasantly, choosing a seat next to James and smiling slightly, a smile she gladly returned.

Remus was the only one among the group of James's friends whom she generally was on good terms with, when he not with the others, of course. He was never purposefully unpleasant to her, and was always reluctant to join her and James's little feud. The more studious and reserved member of the little group, Remus was often the one to think before acting, and whose good, if slightly besmudged, reputation with the teachers had gotten them out of many a tight spot. If they had met under different circumstances, Lily thought, they might have ended up good friends.

But of course, they hadn't, and weren't, and there was nothing she could do about that.

'Stupid James,' Lily thought, 'arrogant, heartless scum someone who would gladly sleep with any girl who was willing and some who weren't so, then dump her the next day without any feelings of remorse Was everyone blind? Was James so charismatic that there was no resisting his charms? Why does every fifth, sixth, and seventh year girl still wish he would look at her the way he looked at his potential 'conquests'?' Lily didn't know, and frankly, it wouldn't have made a difference anyway.

There ensued an awkward silence, which was hastily broken by Remus. "Did you have a nice summer?" he directed at Lily, still smiling.

"She was too busy with her nose buried in a book to notice," Retorted James, as Lily opened her mouth to answer then snapped it shut at his remark.

Lily bit back her temper. "Yes, and I see you must have enjoyed yours immensely, since you obviously didn't have the time to deflate your large head."

"Touché, Lily," Was the phlegmatic reply. James leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head and propping his feet up on the seat next to her, ignoring Lily's look of utter disgust.

They remained that way for the remainder of the boarding process, him smirking at her coolly and her doing her best not to retort, with poor Remus looking awkwardly from one to another, the only sound the drone of voices outside on the station.

Soon, thankfully, the compartment began to fill with their fellow prefects, most nodding at Lily in a friendly manner, though some merely inclining their heads. The room was presently affluent with chatting voices, and the mood lifted considerably.

Lily spent the remainder of the train ride to Hogwarts engaging in pleasant conversation with two Ravenclaws sixth years, their conversation moving from wizarding news to favorite pastimes, and for the first time since she had boarded the train, Lily began to feel at home again. From time to time she would glance over to see James flirting animatedly with one or another of the girls, or smirking at her, though even that couldn't dissipate her emotions of coziness.

Their conversation was impeded at times as their prefect duties called, two of them at a time leaving to patrol the train, confiscating inappropriate items and calming frantic first years.

Lily did this with a crooked smile on her face, nodding at familiar faces but not bothering to stop until she had reached the compartment she had been looking for. Biting her lip, she slid open the door and peered in. Alone inside were her two best friends, Salina and Leah, lounging along the chairs, legs crossed.

"Lily!" they squealed simultaneously when they spotted her, jumping up and pulling her into the compartment after a fiery embrace.

"I've missed you so much guys." Lily cried, "God Leah you're so tan."

"Like it?" Leah replied anxiously, trying to catch her reflection on the glass windows, then smiling and looking her friend over.

"Like it? I love it. You were too pale."

"Pssh," Salina cut in, who had a very pale complexion herself, complimented by her dark hair and deep emerald eyes that were a sharp contrast to Lily's bright green ones. She sad down and lounged back against the seats, eyebrows raised.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it that way," Lily hurriedly replied, rushing over to her and wrapping her arms around her friend. "You're so pretty Salina." She paused, "And you too Leah." She added, grinning.

They stared at each other for a few moments, then broke out into an immense bout of giggling that made their sides ache, though neither knew what they were laughing at.

"You've got to tell us all about your summer, Lily, we're dying to hear," breathed Leah when she had regained her composure, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling.

"I cant," Lily replied reluctantly, sighing and rising, "Not right now. Prefect duties. I just stopped by to see you guys for a second…Besides, there's nothing to tell. All I did was stay home and gather dust."

"Ew," said Salina, wrinkling up her nose, "Prefect duties."

"Mm hmm. With James Potter." Lily winced.

"God that boy is so immature."

"Cute dimples, though, you have to admit."

"Salina!" Lily cried, incredulous.

"All right, all right," Salina laughed, holding up both hands in innocence, "I was just commenting."

"Yes, well, comment away. I have prefect duties."

"Bye Lil," said Leah, who had been watching the exchange with interest.

"Bye guys," she returned, "I'll come back after my patrol, and then I can stay for the rest of the time until we reach Hogwarts. Save a seat for me."

---

Her patrols finished, Lily Evans spent the hour left until their destination laughing with her friends, enjoying their company and chatting about trivial aspects of life. James never graced her mind once, save for the time he swaggered into the compartment, leaving only under threat of being hexed by a furious (and extremely competent) Lily.

Twenty minutes to Hogwarts stop and when the terrain had already begun to shift from mountainous to foresty, and the pouring rain had lessened to but a steady drizzle, Lily sighed, bade her friends goodbye, and made toward the prefects compartment and to find her luggage and change into proper school attire, Leah's laughter and Salina's sarcastic remarks still ringing in her ear.

She smiled slightly as she pulled open the compartment door and made to her seat and her trunks, only to find the ever present James Potter lounging indolently in what had been her spot, his feet in his grubby shoes propped upon her trunk.

"Excuse me," Lily said as politely as she could, not willing to speak more than a few words to him.

"Of course," James replied, though he made no move to get up, instead just staring at her with his eyebrows raised and a half smile on his face.

Lily gritted her teeth. "You're on my trunk."

"I'm perfectly aware of that, but thanks for letting me know."

"I need my things."

James didn't reply, his smug expression plastered on his face.

"Get off."

When he again gave no answer, Lily forced down what may have been an inappropriate remark, and made to tug her belongings out from under James's feet. As she reached toward the handle of her trunk, James lugged his feet off her trunk, and his arm shot out and grabbed her wrist, his face losing his expression of insolence and instead rearranging itself into a slight, contemplating frown. They stared at each other for a long moment, ignorant of the glances they were receiving from the other prefects present, anger on Lily's face and a strange, almost confused expression on James's, then he seemed to change his mind, and finally let go of her arm, though not breaking their eye contact.

She stared at him curiously for a few moments more, trying to gauge his thoughts through his golden eyes, then grabbed her trunk and departed with a swish, shooting him one last glare.

His eyes followed her out of the compartment and away from sight.

---

The first thing James noticed as he stepped of the train into the Hogsmede station was that the air was surprisingly warm, quite a bit warmer than the rain drenched King's Cross from which he had departed. He drew a deep, lasting breath, then slowly let it out, savoring the taste of the air and reveling at the cozy atmosphere of the little hamlet of Hogsmede even through the rain, or, as it should be said, especially through the rain.

He let his eyes roam across the various houses and shops, all quaint and tidy to some extent, looking forward to his first Hogsmede visit. The Three Broomsticks looked especially inviting, and, if it were any time but the first day of term, James would've damned all the consequences and protests of his friends and made toward it. Instead, he sighed, and contented himself with his thoughts.

Unbidden, his mind strayed to Lily, and the glance that they had shared aboard the train. There was something that passed between them at that moment, something he saw in her bright green eyes that caught him off guard. Something had changed. James was sure of it…and at the same time, he was not so sure.

James had known Lily since his first day at Hogwarts, and the first thing that his mind had registered about her was that she was a prim and neat, straight laced and uptight witch, and that she was, if anything, a waste of time and of energy. They had developed a mutual dislike, and, if anything, it was the desire to best her and the struggles that had resulted from it that had watered the seeds of pompousness that had already been sowed in him.

Lily. He had to admit that she was very attractive, as he looked over to where she stood, laughing with her friends, looking fresh and crisp in her new school robes and scarlet scarf, her auburn hair stubbornly refusing to stay within her hood.

'Damned stuck up little brat,' he told himself, then ducked instinctively as a large textbook came flying his way.

"Padfoot!" he shouted a moment later, after regaining his composure and balance, "You prat!" He had to raise his arms in defense again as Sirius Black came bounding toward him, tackling him almost to the ground and growling in mock anger.

"Oy, gerrof me," James choked, disorientated by the momentum of the attack, batting aimlessly at the mass of black robes and hair that was his best friend, and finally managing to throw him off with a grunt.

Sirius Black had been James's best friend since as long as they any of them could remember, their families having been, after all, equally rich and equally well known. Although not as intelligent or highly thought of as James, there was no question that Sirius was, indeed, better looking, and possessed a kind of dark beauty that had most of the Hogwarts witches drooling. Simply put, he was the Hogwarts heart throb, and he knew it, judging by the number of girls he had won over and taken to his bed. That's not to say, however, that James didn't get his fair share. In fact, more often than not, his charisma and rugged individuality brought him as many witches than did Sirius's attractiveness.

"You know I only do it 'cause I love you, Prongs," the person in question replied seriously, panting from his exertion and stepping back, his sincerity belied by his large grin. Sirius nodded to Remus, who had picked up the thrown textbook with distaste and was now performing a drying spell on it. "Moony." He said in greeting, and was acknowledged by an inclination of Remus's head.

"Stuff it, Sirius," James retorted, grinning like a madman. "You're mental."

"Yeah, well, five hours spent alone with Peter here can do that to a guy," Sirius said, shrugging and gesturing over to the last member of the group, who had trailed behind him and was looking on anxiously. "Don't look so scared Wormtail, I haven't hurt him."

Peter Pettigrew blushed a deep crimson. "I know that," he said, then shrugged apologetically when his friends looked at him incredulously.

Short and chubby, Peter was stirringly out place among the four, his rosy countenance and perpetually nervous composure lending him a sharp contrast against his friends. Truth be told, though no one ever knew why James, Sirius and Remus had accepted him among them, they were the only reasons why Peter wasn't hanging from the chandeliers by his boxers half the time, or locked in some empty supply closet or another. The protection of his friends were the only thing stopping Slytherins and Gryffindors alike from picking on him. Set beside Sirius's sleek handsomeness, James's rugged charisma, and Remus's quiet sincerity and sensitivity, no girl ever looked twice at Peter, the poor guy.

Finally Sirius shook his sleek hair and broke the silence. "I know this is a heartfelt reunion and all," he said, "but I'm getting drenched, and you guys are just so cute together that I'll start crying if we don't leave soon."

They all nodded in agreement, and hailed the nearest horseless carriage, climbing gratefully into the dry interior. As James glanced out of the carriage, he could not help but lean out of the window and try to discern from the mass of black robes a flash of auburn hair and bright green eyes.

"James?" said Remus cautiously and worriedly, catching the expression on his friend's face.

James turned hurriedly back, regaining his composure quickly. "Sorry Moony," he smirked, "but I already ate all of the chocolate."

As the rain fell steadily, the carriage began moving, following the gleam of the not-so-distant lights that was Hogwarts castle.

--- --- ---

**A/N: Send any comments/etc to or leave a review. D**


	3. Of Confessions and Dirty Underwear

**Oct 9, 2005**

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. It was actually part of the first one, but I decided against it ultimately. Good thing I did, too, seeing how long it is. **

**Thanks to my one review and my many readers. Read and comment, please. )**

**Chapter 2—Of Confessions and Dirty Underwear.**

The arrival at Hogwarts was memorable if not pleasant, sailing across the inclement waves of the lake with the new first years especially so. As the boat pushed off from the bank, Lily looked back to shore, pulling her hood tighter about herself against the cold, frowning as she watched James skiving off his private duties and boarding a carriage with his friends.

Typical. Lily didn't expect much more from him.

She turned back around, suddenly wishing that she'd had the better judgment to avoid this journey across the lake. After all, who would know? Cursing herself silently, she flashed what she hoped was a reassuring smile at the first year sitting across from her, a nervous looking red haired girl.

Hufflepuff, she thought, definitely Hufflepuff. Shame. She would have liked to get to know her better.

---

By the time she and the few other prefects that had been similarly stupid enough to undertake the job had herded the scared first years into the Entrance Hall and had handed them gratefully over to Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration professor, Lily was in a decidedly bad mood. She peeled off her rain soaked cloak, voicing the drying spell for what seemed like the thousandth time, and walked through the double doors that led to the Great Hall.

Such was her temperance that she had no thought to spare for the lovingly crafted—or conjured—decorations, no energy to wave at the various students that called a greeting as she passed. Cold, tired, and hungry, Lily was at her breaking point. She looked around, spotting her friends at once, and strode over, taking a seat between them, looking expectantly at her empty plate.

"Gods Lil, you look terrible," was Leah's worried remark, as she looked her friend up and down.

Lily sighed, and propped her head on her hands, staring straight ahead at the tall windows. "I've been better," she replied, her eyes loosing their focus.

"No doubt," agreed Salina, who was now craning her neck toward the direction of the entrance hall, trying to catch a glimpse of the first years. "I'm so hungry," she complained, "What's taking them so long?"

Lily shrugged, wondering the same thing herself, her patience at last worn to its limit. Across from her, James and his group of friends had taken a seat, looking decidedly warm and dry, but she spared them no glance, having not the energy to drag her eyes away from the rain that ran in rivulets down the window panes.

---

When she finally arrived in her dorm room, the first years having been accordingly sorted (the redheaded, true to Lily's prediction, into Hufflepuff), it was all Lily could do but fall directly into bed without even changing. She had contemplated taking a soak in the prefect's bath, but had decided against it, realizing that she would probably have fallen asleep in the tub. Now, as she removed her pajamas and assorted cosmetics out of her trunk, leaving the bulk of the unpacking to do tomorrow (Saturday, thank goodness), Lily yawned and listened half-heartedly to the conversation of her friends, and the bustling of the two other sixth years that shared the dormitory.

"I'm so looking forward to this year," breathed Leah excitedly, "Owls done, no Newts for another year, nothing to worry about."

"Ha! Tell that to Lily." Salina grinned, extracting a large dressing gown from her trunk.

Leah looked over to Lily, who gave her a sympathetic smile, then replied seriously. "But think about it, Salina, I mean, we're practically free."

Salina grinned and propped a large velvety teddy bear upon her dresser, standing back to look at the effect. "True," she agreed.

"Yep, and now we can actually turn our attentions to--"Leah giggled, "--_boys_."

"Leah!" Lily reprimanded, but Salina merely raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Lily," the accused cried, "we're sixteen. It's about time we go through mental puberty."

Lily just shrugged, pulling out a pair of pale green pajama bottoms and pulling them on.

Salina's grin widened. "And who might we be referring to, eh Leah? You finally found someone you're interested in?"

"Well…you know that Ravenclaw beater, the one who broke his arm last year?"

"Enlighten me."

Leah blushed and rummaged furiously through her belongings. "The one who asked me to the Christmas Ball last year, but I turned him down because I didn't think I was ready to date?"

Her friend frowned. "Nick…Choudry? Casey?" she said slowly.

"Chandler." Leah reddened further as Lily finished dressing and fell into bed, pulling the covers up around herself and sighing contentedly.

"Oh. Him. But he's so…superficial. The stereotypical knight in shining armor."

"He's just a bit too dramatic, is all."

Salina watched as Ari and Tonya, the remaining two girls, left the dorm, most likely for the showers, and smiled. "If you say so."

Lily closed her eyes and was almost asleep when Leah spoke again.

"So what about you, Salina? Who've you got your eye on?" she asked, getting into bed as well.

Her friend yawned widely. "Sirius Black," she replied, without a trace of sheepishness.

Her remark caused Lily to snap her eyes open, the blanket of sleep that had all but settled upon her dispersing at once. "What!" she and Leah cried simultaneously, both of them sitting up slightly in bed.

Salina frowned, taken aback. "Don't act so surprised guys, there's nothing wrong with Sirius."

Lily blanched. "But he's so immature. And don't tell me you haven't heard of his reputation for sleeping around."

"Yes, but he's got the looks to make up for it, call me shallow if you want. And besides, everyone has a reputation, and if his is true, well, we'll see if I can't tame him down a bit."

Lily stared at her a moment longer, then shrugged, knowing there was nothing to be gained from arguing with her friend, who was known to be especially stubborn. "If you say so, she said, settling back against her sheets.

Leah was thinking along the same lines. "To each her own," she said wisely, "though I'd have to question your tastes. Or your priorities, I should say."

"Hey!" retorted her friendly sharply, "Don't get me started on your Nick Chanley."

"Chandler."

"Whatever," Salina scoffed as she, too, climbed into bed.

"Night," said Lily, and her remark was echoed on either side of her.

As she dreamt that night, through her dreams drifted an indiscernible figure, always hovering just out of sight, someone who, Lily knew, would be ultimately important in her life. Who the person was, she didn't know.

She wasn't all too sure if she wanted to.

---

James Potter, on the other hand, was feeling anything but tired, as he had spent the last half hour trying to persuade his buds to go on another midnight romp with him, and, when he was outvoted, the next fifteen minutes trying to catch the eye of a fifth year Gryffindor who was looking as eagerly at him as he at her.

All in all, he was feeling pretty smug, as he entered the dormitory, stripped down to his boxers, checked his reflection in the mirror, and all but leapt into bed. A moment later, he had to roll sharply to his left as a pair of dirty socks came flying his way, followed by a pair of equally besmudged looking pair of red and green striped boxers.

"Watch it," he shouted to his right, eyeing the items distastefully and reaching for his want to levitate them off his bedspread. "When I want your dirty underwear thrown at me, Padfoot, I'll ask."

"Yours." Was Sirius's nonchalant reply.

"What?"

"Yours. I borrowed them last year and forgot to return them."

James looked down, recognizing faintly the articles of clothing, and gagged. "You _wore_ my _underwear_!"

"Er, no, just the socks." Sirius continued to rummage through his trunk. "I was using the boxers for something else.

"And didn't even wash them?"

"Can't blame me if I forgot."

"Why on earth would you need to use my boxers?" James cried indignantly, ignoring Remus's and Peter's uncontrollable laughter.

"Well I couldn't exactly find Remus's, though it wasn't for lack of trying, the bastard." He shot the person in question a dirty look. "And I wasn't about to use some of Peter's, so yours was the obvious answer."

At his comment, Remus and Peter quieted immediately, both turning similar shades of red.

"Nevermind," said James, wrinkling up his nose, "I don't want to know." He picked up his wand and sent the items back over to Sirius, landing each one perfectly on top of his head. "Keep them, Sirius. A gift, from me to you."

"I'm touched," his friend replied sarcastically, peeling the underwear off from on top of his head. He frowned thoughtfully. "I wonder if we can get the house-elves to cremate these things." Tossing them aside, he bounded into bed, sighing and changing the subject. "It's good to be back," he murmured into his pillow

James laughed. "It won't be long until you've got a girl in there with you, Padfoot."

"I wish." Sirius smirked. "All of them are too scared to come near me now."

"Oh I don't know about that," came Remus's soft remark, "I thought I saw Salina Perry eyeing you tonight at dinner. You know, _Lily's_ friend." He looked at James pointedly and was rewarded with an indignant stare from him.

"Maybe," said Sirus. His lack of concern surprised Remus, who was sure he had seen his friend return some of Salina's more heated glances. But, after all, Sirius was a mystery to him, as was James. Their minds worked in different ways from most.

Remus sighed, and glanced out the window, trying to catch a glimpse of the moon through the rain and clouds, realizing that there was only a week before it was that time of the month again. Surprisingly, it didn't bother him as much as it used to, and he was rather looking forward to it. He had missed their monthly midnight romps.

One by one the boys fell asleep, until there was naught but the even sounds of breathing within the chamber, the only light coming from the shaft of moonlight that graced the floor. Somewhere in the castle, a ghost moaned, and the subject of a painting twittered, but all was more or less still, as the first day of term drew to a close.

--- --- ---

**A/N: And there you go. Expect the next chapter sometime next week, though I can't guarantee anything. D**


	4. The Potions Project

**A/N: Chapter three. **

**I'd written the transitional chapter because I realized that James started asking Lily out before their owls, in the fifth year, and because I thought my story would progress much more smoothly if that were the case.**

**And then a review made me realize that it was just colossally stupid and didn't fit in at all with the first two chapters. So I'm taking it out and pretending it never happened. Thanks wounded-angel )**

**--- --- ---**

**Chapter 3: The Potions Project**

The first few weeks of school had been passed in mild uneventfullness, a rarity at Hogwarts, with the students settling into their routines of breakfast, classes, break, classes, dinner, homework, and bed. Of course, there had been a few cases of 'mishaps' in the hallways--murderous suits of armour, not so harmless pranks, and snogs in the corridors, as was always the mode--but nothing out of the ordinary had taken place or seemed about to take place soon.

The weather had worsened, as autumn began to settle steadily in, bringing more rainy days than dry ones, and painting the Hogwarts grounds a perpetual golden orange of fallen leaves, hinting at the winter that was fast approaching. Students were often seen tugging their cloaks about them, trudging through the grounds through soggy leaves, and trailing filth and mud behind them as they tottered from class to class

The marauders had enjoyed more than a few of their nighttime adventures. New secret passageways had been discovered, the first prototype of their new 'Marauder's Map' had been all but perfected, and Remus's first werewolf transformation of the term had passed smoothly enough, though Peter showed up to class the next day with a mysterious, ugly looking purple bruise beneath his eye, which was patched up by the new nurse in training, Poppy Pomfrey, in an instant. Sirius had gotten himself a new snog buddy, a Hufflepuff sixth year by the name of Morgan Morrison, but James remained strangely celibate, despite the sultry glances of many a witch.

Lily, on the other hand, was thoroughly confused, wondering why her friend Salina was apparently unconcerned by Sirius' new girlfriend, but didn't bring up the point, deciding that mentioning it would only cause un-needed agitation. She herself had not exchanged more than a few passing phrases with any of James' group, and so she remained in a generally good mood, though something kept tugging decidedly at her consciousness.

As the bulk of the new term arrived, however, the professors were beginning to assign homework in merciless amounts, deaf to the arguments of the students, foremost of which was that they had already finished their owls and that newts weren't coming until next year. And so, it was amidst heavy groans and protests that a new potions project was introduced…

James was lounging comfortably in his chair, leaned back, arm draped casually upon the backrest, not taking in a word the potions master, professor Sludgehorn, was saying.

After all, he hardly needed to. As was his usual approach, he had worked hard the first few days of term, kissing up to the teachers, and making himself look good in their eyes, and so, by the third week of term, he was on such good terms with all of them that they, while acknowledging that he was a devil in disguise, liked him too much to enforce any punishments. Granted, his method failed more times than not, as the professors were eventually exposed to his pranks or whatnot, but he always managed to secure himself a month or so of relaxation, and the approval of one or two of the stupider ones.

He was enjoying the fruits of his 'labor' now, his eyes drifting lazily upon each member of the class, winking at some of the witches, and raising an eyebrow at Sirius, who was looking just as interestingly at the dark haired girl sitting to the right of Lily. James grinned, knowing fully well the thoughts in his best friend's mind, and tried to catch Sirius' eye, but was forestalled by the presence of another girl—Lily Evans, as her hand shot up in response to one of professor Sludgehorn's remarks.

James smirked, earning himself a glance from Remus, who was sitting on his left, and added a mental tick mark to the growing list in his head of the times Lily had raised her hand today. Three.

He frowned. Only three? She must be having a slow day. Ah well. The professor had been especially boring today, hitting the class with a lecture of his most recent protégée first thing then beginning an emotional monologue of what he had eaten for breakfast.

James reached up and ran a hand through his unruly black hair, the grin back in place on his face, looking Lily up and down. He had to admit, she was a particularly beautiful girl, if it wasn't for the perpetual frown on her face.

Of course, more often than not, it was he who always caused that frown.

His smile dissipated again, James tried to quell that thought, wondering dimly why it mattered. They had been on mutually bad terms since they'd bet, so why was it bugging him now?

Why did she always frown in his presence anyways? After all, he wasn't always rude to her, was he? Besides, they were always on tether holds because throughout the years, no matter how hard he tried to provoke her, she had always stubbornly refused to develop a sense of humor. James had only heard her laugh five times, discounting the sarcastic chuckles directed at him, though he had to admit, she had a very nice laugh.

Dimly, he was aware of a sharp pain in his ribs, and recoiled slightly, wheeling around in his seat and realizing that it was Remus who had caused it; the boy had been jabbing his wand into James' side.

"Jeeze, Moony, have you been sharpening your wand again?" he muttered, rubbing his side, then realizing that Remus was looking pointedly at the professor, then back at him. The entire class was staring at him in varying amounts of concern and annoyance, and James mentally slapped himself for forgetting to keep at least half an ear open to the professor's words.

"Sorry professor," he said, grinning suavely.

"That's quite all right," beamed Sludgehorn, who had long been deaf to James' wrongdoings and had taken him under his wing—much to James' protest—and offered him help and counseling, as was his way. He continued his lesson.

"And so," he concluded, following a long trail of exultations about past students and past projects, "because of past, er, difficulties, students will no longer be able to use any ingredient or substance directly—or indirectly—related to dragons, unicorns, phoenixes, griffins, or threstrals. Also—you are making sleeping potions, class, and just that. I don't want to see any poisons, delusional draughts, things like that. Potions derived from or copied from existing ones will not be allowed. I don't expect any student to actually perfect one, but if you've got at least the general gist of it, you'll get credit. They are to be turned in to me before Thanksgiving."

Here Sludgehorn paused for questions that were not forthcoming, the class having been stunned into a general state of disbelief. Sleeping potions? How in the world were they supposed to make sleeping potions?

"Now," the professor continued, an expression not unlike eagerness upon his face, "to choose partners."

At this, every student in the class swiveled around in their chairs, trying to catch the eye of their best mates, gesturing absurdly to one another. Sludgehorn held up his hand for silence, and his sharp eyes roved around the room.

"Potter," he said decisively, his gaze stopping at the black haired boy, "choose a partner."

Sirius, thought James at once, glancing over at his friend, who was gazing just as smugly back at him. The obvious choice is Sirius. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Lily,"

James did a double take. Her name had just slipped out when he meant to say Sirius'. The moment her name was out of his mouth, he realized that he'd misspoken. The class was apparently in thinking on the same lines, as everybody and anybody who knew about the relationship between the two (and that was everybody) knew that both would rather die than spend time with the other. Sirius was looking quite a bit hurt, and Lily, likewise, blanched and swiveled around in her chair, her eyes flashing.

"What the hell are you doing Potter?" she screeched at once, almost arising from her chair, earning her a fair amount of glances from the class. James just stared back at her, stunned.

"Pardon?" Sludgehorn inquired, taken aback, "You said Lily?"

James frowned. Lily wasn't so bad. He could've done worse. At least she was responsible, and would ascertain them a good grade.

"Yes professor," he said, grinning at Lily, who looked disgusted.

"Professor!" she cried, turning back to the teacher. "I can't work with Potter!"

"Nonesense," came the reply, as Sludgehorn regained his composure, and made a note on his clipboard, winking at his two protégées. "Sirius, your partner…?"

Lily immediately dissolved into a fit of sputtering and glaring, not coming back to herself for quite a while. For his spontaneous reply, on the other hand, James had to endure Lily's angry stares for the rest of the double period, which, surprisingly, made him feel very awkward, so that by the time lunch rolled along, he was very uncomfortable indeed. When the lunch bell rang, she shot him one last glare and bustled out the door, her giggling friends trailing after her.

"Sorry mate," said James to Sirius, who was looking as if he were about to speak. He stuffed his wand into his coat pocket and sighed. "I don't know what came over me."

Sirius, however, merely exchanged a knowing glance with Remus, before herding James out the door and into the Great Hall, leaving a horoughly confused Peter Pettigrew trailing in their wake.

--- --- ---

**A/N: So there you go. Feel free to drop a review!**


	5. A Wonderful Shade of Emerald

**Oct 19, 2005**

**Chapter 4: A Wonderful Shade of Emerald**

It was raining again that night, the rain lashing angrily at the windows of Gryffindor tower, making the fire warmed common room seem so much cozier. Icy torrents of water drenched the Hogwarts grounds, punctuated by thunder and lightning in the distance and the ghastly swaying of the Whomping Willow in the gale. It had begun pouring without any fore-warning, and James, who had been in the process of conducting a Quidditch practice, had had no choice but to call it a day.

Now he trudged, rain soaked and trailing mud, into the common room, locating his friends at once and flopping down into the sofa next to them. He cast a weary glance at Remus, who was already at work researching their upcoming sleeping potions project, and Peter, who was currently engaged in trying to pry his wand out from the jaws of an extremely realistic looking miniature statue of a griffin, and flailing miserably.

Sirius, on the other hand, was happily and animatedly flirting with the same dark haired girl James had caught him gaping at, and his attentions were not wasted, it appeared, as she was reciprocating to his remarks quite well. Salina, he thought her name was, a friend of Lily's, and not bad looking, in his opinion. Lily and her other best friend Leah were no where to be seen, however, and just as James began to wonder where they had gone, Lily appeared suddenly right in front of him, her robes and hair disheveled, though she was obviously still bitter at his earlier actions.

Not acknowledging his presence with a single glance, she immediately opened her book bag and dropped half a dozen old and dusty volumes onto his lap, causing him to strain forward in an effort to keep them there.

"What the hell are all these, Evans?" He exclaimed incuriously, as half the common room turned in their direction. He picked up the top book and examined it, then pushed the rest of them off his lap and onto the couch next to him. "A Thousand and One Every Day Potions Ingredients," he read, "Where they're found and how to use them. What is this?"

Lily just smiled coyly at him and plopped down onto a chair, crossing her legs comfortably and leaning back. "If you want to work with me, Potter," she began, "you're going to have to contribute." She raised an eyebrow at Salina, who was becoming very friendly indeed with Sirius, but said nothing further.

James just stared over at her in disbelief, but Sirius, who had dragged his attention away from his current 'subject of interest' and who had been looking on with interest, guffawed loudly. "Wow James," he chortled, "You definitely got your money's worth."

Lily ignored this comment. "Start by reading those books. I've got some too and when we're finished we can meet up and formulate a plan. Then we can start gathering materials."

"But Lily," James stuttered, at a disadvantage for once in his life, "I've got Quidditch practice, and prefect duties, and—"

"I've got it all figured out," she said professionally, cutting him off and whipping a roll of parchment out from her bookbag. She spread it out on the coffee table before them and began pointing things out. Apparantly, it seemed, she had forgiven James for his choosing her as a partner, or at least decided to live with his choice. "I've drawn out a schedule for us." She said, indicating the carefully drawn out chart in her own neat handwriting. "You've got Quidditch practice Tuesdays and Thursdays, and you need to patrol the hallways every Monday, while I've got Wednesdays. That leaves us Fridays and Saturdays, with Sunday's off, except when you have a Quidditch game, or if there's a Hogsmede trip, in which case we'll have to make up for that by meeting on Sundays too. Now—"

"Hold on, Lily," said James, overwhelmed. "What, are you crazy? I can't work on Saturdays, they're supposed to be days off."

She gave him a pointed stare. "Well, you're just going to have to give those up, aren't you? I'm not sacrificing my grade just because my partner's a lazy git."

"But—"

"Sludgehorn gave us until Thanksgiving, which makes four months. Sleeping droughts are difficult, and we're going to have to give some things up if we want the grade."

He sighed, then slumped down further in his seat. Four months was an extremely long time, in James' opinion, but he knew there'd be no point in arguing that poing. "Fine," he acquiesced, "Fine. But if I end losing my zest for life, it'll be your fault."

"I can live with that," Lily replied cheerfully to his wry remark. She gathered up her things and stood up, making for the girl's dormitory staircase. "Two weeks should be enough to read those books, so I'm scheduling our first meeting for the twenty-sixth of September. The library, don't forget. Oh, and James? You have a little something in your hair."

James reached up and ran a hand through his damp locks, pulling out a wad of something that looked suspiciously like a large spitball. He groaned in frustration.

Sirius, glancing over at him, raised an eyebrow inquisitively. The girl with whom he had been flirting with was now perched comfortably in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck.

"What do you want, Padfoot?" James ground angrily.

"Oh come on," Sirius replied, amusement showing through his features, "I saw your little exchange with Lily."

At his remark, Remus and Peter both raised their heads, interested, though neither said a word.

James sighed angrily. "There was no 'little exchange', Sirius, she was ruining my life."

"You were all over her, James, seriously. Unless you've been sending me mixed signals, Prongs my dear, I'd say you got it bad for her."

"Oh come on. I don't like redheads."

"Her hair's not red, James, it's reddish brown."

"Auburn," added Remus knowingly.

Sirius smiled. "And her eyes—"

"A wonderful shade of emerald."

"Right Moony, and her face—"

James sighed again, this time in defeat. "Beautiful," he admitted sheepishly. "Her face is beautiful."

Immediately both of his friends broke out in laughter, Sirius slapping Remus on the back in their shared mirth. Even Peter contributed a few chortles of his own. Salina, who had been uprooted from Sirius's lap during his convulsive laughter, was now standing slightly to his right, amusement and excitement playing across her tranquil features.

"I knew it!" Sirius cackled gleefully, play punching James in the arm. "You can't hide anything from me, Prongs, I always know."

"Shut up Sirius," James snapped sheepishly. "Lily's not that bad. She's just…a bit too bookish."

"Bookish isn't bad," replied Sirius, grinning like a madman, "sometimes it's the quiet ones who are the feistiest."

Despite himself, James grinned, watching as his friend drew Salina back into his arms. He was right. Bookish wasn't bad, not in this case at least. Lily was interesting, to say the least, James realized, and she was definitely a refreshing breath from all the other giggly, girlish witches in Hogwarts. It'd be difficult to get her to like him, James knew, but he felt that he could manage it.

Before he could reply, however, he was cut short by a loud bang emanating from Peter's direction, where he had apparently succeeded in blowing up his griffin statue, though how he managed it, no one knew, seeing as his wand had still been buried in its jaws up until that point.

Shards of concrete and copper began sailing every which way, as dust mushroomed into the air and people began screaming furiously. When all had cleared, it was to find half of the Gryffindor house sprawled on the ground, the other half sprinting toward the exits, and an extremely embarrassed and charred Peter Pettigrew staring apologetically around at them all.

"S—Sorry," he muttered sheepishly, as the Gryffindors began to laugh at the source of the disruption, some stepping over the rubble to slap Peter on the back and congratulate him for the show.

James, however, was the one person who didn't find it amusing, for once, being too tired to see the humor in anything. Trudging over to where he had laid his things, he gathered up his wand and his bookbag, and trudged up the stairs to his dormitory, leaving the potions books Lily had given him sitting in a dusty heap on the couch.

--- --- ---

**R 'n R! )**


	6. The Birth of a Name, and AN

**Oct 20, 2005**

**A/N: I'm…how should I say? Disappointed? Yeah. Disappointed works. Disappointed because it seems no one is taking an interest in this fanfic. True, I originally had it published under my first account, then when I uprooted it and transferred it into this one, I lost a couple readers, but now I'm getting the feeling that nobody is reading. And that makes me sad. **

**So, if I'm sitting at my computer two, three hours a day updating this story for no one, then I just don't see the purpose in continuing writing, especially as I've got enough things to worry about every day. This chapter here is sort of an interlude to boost my own morale and because I'm starting to get sick of writing for no one. As in, I'm loosing interest in the story. I'd like some reviews, just to show that people have at least read it. Call me egotistic, call me greedy, whatever you want, but I'd like some acknowledgement. **

**Somewhere along the line, if I decide to continue the story, I might decide to delete this chapter, but for now, read and please please review. **

**--- --- ---**

**Chpt 4.5: Birth of a Name**

_(Very fluffy drabble of the reason I chose the name I chose for this first part of the fic, To catch a shooting star. Years later, James Potter reflects on his love while he sits guard next to his wife in the delivery room."_

Just because you can't see the stars in the day, doesn't mean they're not there.

Just because I didn't realize I loved her, doesn't mean I didn't.

But now I do.

Any self-respecting clichéd fairy tale would pronounce that I'd loved Lily since I'd set eyes on her.

I didn't.

Any romanticized poet with a star crossed heart would exclaim that we were lovers born and bred, and meant for one another from the onset.

We weren't.

When I first laid eyes on her, I hated her. Hated her for being better than me, hated her for being smarter than me…hated her for hating me. Hated that I was the always the one that brought a frown to her face, hated that I was always the one who took her sunshine away.

And so I let myself wallow in a dark pit of hatred and spite and deception, and quelled whatever liking for her that may have taken root.

And for the next few years I made her life miserable.

I think it was the Hogsmede trip that finally had me falling head over heels in love for her. "What is love?" she had asked me then, and I took one look at her, took one look at her big green eyes, took one look at the intelligence and serenity and depth in them, and I fell in love. And knew it right away.

It was a gentle love, not one of those cataclysmic revelations that every lovelorn fool now talks about. It came creeping upon me, soaking into my skin, wrapping me in its hold, but it was a sad love.

Because Lily didn't love me back.

She hated me. She always had, and I was beginning to believe she always would.

Lily was a jewel, a gem, a diamond. She may not have been perfect (and many an old classmate could testify to that) but that never mattered to me. And though I suppose any male could say this about his mate, she was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen.

But getting her to see me in the way I saw her was a task that was near impossible.

Anyone who has ever sat upon a grassy knoll on a late summer night would know what I mean.

Anyone who has ever witnessed the passing of a shooting star and wished they could reach out and touch it and clasp it in their hands and hold it and call it their own would know what I am talking about.

Lily was my shooting star. I observed her beauty from a distance, but I knew nothing about her save that she was beautiful…and so I couldn't catch her. I had no means to, I had no idea how to approach her. She was so different from all the other girls I had serenaded over the years, so it was almost unfeasible that one day she'd be mine.

But there she is, here and now. Mine. My Lily. And now sometimes she turns to me, and looks at me, and in her deep green eyes I can see, really _see_ the depth of her feelings.

And that makes me happy. So that when those eyes open, and those perfect lips open and part and form my name, I'll go to her and love her and hold her and hand her the bundle that is the product of our love and smile and tell her congratulations and Lily I love you.

**--- --- ---**

**A/N: I'm especially corny and cliché and fluffy. You should know that by now. **

**Review before I lose my self confidence and abandon the fic.**

**By the way, for anyone who is wondering, a 'rhapsody' is a musical composition characterized by vast unpredictability, irregularities, and many separate, changing movements; or a literature piece written in an impassioned or exalted style…or, of course, anything along those lines. **

**A rhapsody of the soul. A turbulence of the spirit, a changing of hearts. **

**I thought it would be appropriate. )**


	7. Perspectives

**Oct 22, 2005**

**A/N: Wow. It turns out I do have readers after all. **

**First off, I apologize for not having anonymous reviews enabled. Thanks to Madison for telling me. I'm dedicating this chapter to you, for saving my fragile ego. :D**

**Secondly, I'm thinking of tuning down the rating of this story, because I realized that there isn't any real need for any mature material. I had originally intended there to be some later on, but it isn't a necessity. Tell me what you think. **

**Thirdly, thanks to queenliz1 for informing me that Thanksgiving was an American holiday. I was wondering why it was never mentioned. Last week of November, then. **

**Oh, and thank you to all my other reviewers. Unless something comes up, I won't be discontinuing the story.**

**--- --- ---**

**Chapter 5: Perspectives**

_(Forgive me for the crappy title. I'm never good at making them.)_

The next Saturday dawned cool and gloomy but thankfully dry, the only unrainy day that Hogwarts castle had seen in a long time. And, as it was fortunately a Saturday, most of the school had opted to skipping breakfast and venturing outside to enjoy the pleasant change of weather.

Of course, some of the least elated students had insisted stubbornly that breakfast was the most important meal of the day, and so remained in the Great Hall, peaceful now from the lack of people, chatting and eating breakfast in the company of their friends. Among these were Lily, Leah, Salina, and James and Co, as well as a certain pale faced, greasy haired sixth year who was currently eyeing them from across the hall.

He sat, slightly hunched over, at the Slytherin table, absently stabbing at a piece of buttered toast that had long since lost its flavor. He was unremarkable in features, though not downright ugly, and he had about him the look of a sort of quiet intelligence. Sitting relatively alone and frowning slightly, his eyebrows knitted together as his beady eyes settled on James Potter.

His frown deepened. It was a well known fact that he and James had hated each other with a passion since they had set eyes on one another. Of course, James always had the upper hand—talent, charm, girls—and had more than often taken advantage of these elements at the expense of this Slytherin boy, teasing him in the hallways, hexing him with spells that grew increasingly malignant, and once, to his indignation, even hanging his underwear, red polka dots and all, from the tallest Quidditch goal hoop for the whole school to point and laugh at.

But even James couldn't best him at one thing. When it came to being observant, the cocky Gryffindor fell far behind. No one saw as much as this shallow faced Slytherin did.

It was natural, of course, that the boy possessed this quality; owning only one or two transient friends and frequently alone, he had nothing to do but watch as the world turned around him.

Watch as James strutted arrogantly around the school with his 'wind-tossed' hair and Quidditch stories, winning all the girls with naught but a glance.

But he had other reasons to hate James.

James, who had claimed Lily Evans the moment they had met, though neither of them knew it at the moment. James, who would capture her heart one way or another. This he was sure of.

They would inevitably be together though they hated each other now, he knew it, just as he knew who each witch had a crush on, or how Nancy Cardigan got Bobby Garnier to go to the Halloween Ball with her last year. That's what he got for being observant.

The boy sighed in dejection. Lily was the only one who didn't blanch at the sight of him, who didn't cheerfully greet him then giggle at his expense the moment she turned the corner. She was the only one who ever stood up to him, the only one who had objected to his humiliation at the hands of Sirius and James last year by the lake after their OWLs, though he liked to think that he could take care of himself. But she would never be his. That he knew.

He had never entertained the possibility that she would fall in love with him, because it simply wasn't feasible. And so he wasn't too disappointed when he began to see a change in the way Lily and James looked at one another.

He would live it down, just as he had lived down every mock or spiteful word that came his way. He would survive.

But he wouldn't be happy about it.

---

James Potter, on the other hand, was feeling pretty darn good about himself, at the moment, as he toyed around with Sirius at the Gryffindor table across the hall, glancing at Lily every so often to see if she was looking. He reached up to run a hand through his hair, raised an eyebrow, and smiled crookedly, speaking louder than usual in an effort to catch her attention.

She was, after all, just like any other girl that he had ever dated. All he needed to win her heart was a well placed smile, a well formed plan, and a well timed "I love you" and she would be in the palm of his hand.

And then he'd do what he always did: sleep with her and dump her the week after.

So what if she suffered a broken heart? She'd get over it. They all did, sooner or later, and if a few tears, some badly written poetry, and ten extra pounds gained in chocolate were involved, then so be it. It wasn't his problem.

He grinned. He would be a gentleman for a few days, give up his masculine pride for a few days, be the perfect guy for a few days, and it would be easy.

It was always easy.

---

Lily, sitting a few seats down from James and his boisterous group of friends, frowned and tried to concentrate on her bacon. Stupid James. He was seeking attention, just as he always was, the arrogant prick.

She stole a glance at him, was caught looking, and hurridly turned back, blushing slightly and ignoring the gazes of her friends.

Salina had, after all, not spoken a word about the conversation between the guys that had taken place a couple of nights before, though she had shared a hurried and giggly chat with Leah about it the morning after in the bathroom. They had decided, after contemplation, that the best thing to do was to leave Lily to find out for herself what James felt about her; they didn't want to have to deal with the blunt end of her anger, and besides, she wouldn't have believed them anyways.

So now they sat, across from Lily, watching as she frowned into her pumpkin juice, exchanging more than a few glances and giggles. They knew full well what James was up to down the table, and Lily would have to be blind and deaf to not notice.

But then again, she was always blind and deaf when it came to James Potter.

---

That night saw much commotion and excitement within the common rooms of each house, as notices had appeared on the bulletin boards announcing the date of the next Hogsmede trip, which was to take place in a month's time.

Plans were hurriedly exchanged, dates made, and kisses blown as third through seventh year students excitedly discussed the first Hogsmede visit of the year.

Frank Longbottom and Anne Marsh, who had quickly booked a midnight boat ride and a secluded table at Madam Puddifoot's instantly became the subject of jealousy of many a Gryffindor witch, as every one of them who had boyfriends of their own turned to the unlucky wizards and demanded equal treatment.

The common room had become very cacophonous indeed as people milled about, interrogating one another and flirting outrageously, and so it was that, by ten o'clock, it had grown so unbearable that Lily, who had been trying to study _Potions and their Uses (Third Edition)_, had finally thrown her hands up in defeat and made for the dormitory.

It was mercifully quiet in the empty dorm room, and despite her growing tiredness she spent the next half hour simply gazing out the window at the stars and the vast expanse of lawn. By the time the clock had striked eleven, however, she was beginning to feel her eyelids droop, and decided to call it a night.

She was awoken some time later by heavy clattering and the sound of someone tripping over a trunk in the darkness.

"Dammit," that someone whispered, and Lily, whose arm had been halfway to her wand by that time, recognized Salina's voice and pulled back the curtains around her bed.

In the darkness she could just about make out the vague outline of her friend as she stood in the middle of the round room, rubbing her foot and cursing Leah, who's trunk it had apparently been that tripped her over. The curtains about each of her other friends' beds were still drawn shut; Lily had been the only one to awaken.

"Salina!" she whispered loudly and angrily, realizing the moment her words left her mouth that her friend was still dressed in her school robes. "Salina, what're you doing? It's"—she glanced on the clock on her dresser—"two in the morning!"

Salina started, surprised, then calmed down as she saw her friend across the room. "Dammit," she said again, "You scared me half to death."

Lily ignored this remark. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Salina pulled back the curtains around her own bed, next to Lily's, and replied in a whisper. "I had something else to do."

"At two A.M?"

"Yes, well, it couldn't exactly be done some other time."

Lily felt cold stabs of worry beginning to settle about her. "_What _couldn't be done some other time?" she cajoled gently, sitting up and pulling her blankets closer about her.

"Do you have any water, Lily? I'm rather thirsty."

Lily pointed to the pitcher on her dresser. "Salina," she said, letting a note of annoyance creep into her voice.

Her friend sighed in defeat. "Jeeze Lily," she exclaimed, "I swear sometimes you remind me of my mother. If you must know, I was with Sirius." Her voice dropped slightly as she spoke his name, but otherwise remained steady.

"Oh." Lily sighed in relief. After all, that Sirius and Salina were now together was no mystery, as well as the fact that the former had dumped his old girlfriend, Morgan, a few days ago and she had promptly spent three whole hours sobbing in the girls bathroom.

Then Lily started again suddenly, and sat up straighter. "Wait," she said slowly, "Salina, you mean, you were with Sirius…" she paused, "…in his _bed_?"

"Where else?"

"Salina!" Lily cried in shock and anger, about to leap out from her bed and run to her friend's.

"Shh! Lily, calm down, you'll wake the whole school."

Lily took a deep breath, which succeed in calming her nerves only marginally. "What the hell were you thinking!"

Salina pulled on her pajamas and shrugged. "I wasn't _thinking_ anything, Lily. Don't act so surprised. It happens. I'm sixteen."

"Yes, but with _Sirius_?"

"What's wrong with Sirius?"

"Well I dunno, maybe the fact that he has a reputation for sleeping with girls and then breaking their hearts."

Salina sighed in frustration. "We've already been through this. Don't worry about me, I can handle him."

Lily scoffed. "And what if you can't?"

"I'll live."

"Dammit, Salina, why do you always have to be so stubborn?"

"I'm not stupid. I know what I'm doing."

"But…_Sirius?_"

Salina groaned. "Come on, Lily, he's not so bad once you get to know him."

"That's what they all say."

"_They,_ obviously, didn't know how to deal with a guy like him."

"Right, and you do?"

"I can take care of myself."

Lily settled back into her bed. "You always say that," she sighed.

"Yes, well, I was never wrong, was I? Goodnight Lily."

For a few moments all that could be heard was the methodic breathing of their dorm mates, as they luxuriated, no doubt, in the safety of their dreams. Somewhere under their feet there was the clink of chains and a ghostly moan. The Bloody Baron was obviously in a bad mood tonight.

Lily lay awake in the darkness, looking up at the ceiling. After an inner struggle, she spoke again.

"Salina?"

To her right, her friend gave a sleepy moan. "Hmm?"

Lily chose her words carefully. "When you were, er, in Sirius's Dormitory, did you happen to notice if…if there was…a girl…with James…in his bed?"

Salina turned onto her back. "I don't think so," she mumbled sleepily, "Why?"

"Nothing. Good night Salina."

As the girls fell asleep at last, the rain that the bloated clouds had managed to hold in all day finally descended, drenching the already moist grounds with water and washing away the newly muddy hoof prints of a stag on a midnight walk.

--- --- ---

**A/N: The 'Slytherin boy', of course, was Severus. I wanted to include him somehow. **

**And I was too lazy to go back to flip though all 800 pages of Goblet of Fire to figure out Anne Longbottom's maiden name. Or maybe her name wasn't even Anne. I forget. If any of you know, do enlighten me. ) Or just list some of the names of real characters back in the Marauder's era so I wouldn't have to make up names? I'd appreciate it. **

**From here on, the action will be picking up from the terrible slowness that it has currently been. Before I settle into the actual 'bulk' of the story, is there anything else that anyone would like me to add? Maybe a midnight romp for the marauders, a Quidditch match, something along those lines? Suggestions are welcomed.**


	8. A Day in the Life

**Oct 24, 2005**

**A/N:**

**Thanks to ****Sunshine65, ****anonymously morgan, ****Gwendolyn Rilesse, ****wounded-angel, ****Hurleygurl,**** and ****danielle2890**** for reminding me that Neville's mum was Alice, not Anne. I knew it didn't sound right. And to everybody who reminded me that it was Slughorn, not Sludgehorn. **

**Gods, I really need to get myself a beta reader, to catch these little mistakes and the like. Speaking of which, if anyone would like to volunteer…? Drop a review or an email to the address listed in my profile.**

**In other news…I'm changing the rating to T, at least until I make a decision.**

**thatwasthelasttheyeversawofher****—Yes, but that's how I always pictured him: an asshole. Until Lily, that is. Lol. And I know some pretty immature kids. If it really bothers you, you can pretend that he was just trying to convince himself something he didn't really adhere to.**

**Anonymously morgan—Sirius is my favorite character, and I hate it when people portray him as a brainless moron. He may be failing his classes, yes, but that's because he doesn't much care, not because he lacks the brains. **

--- --- ---

**A Day in the Life…**

_(If I had a beta, I'd be able to come up with much better titles.)_

"AUGGHHH!" cried James for what must have been the tenth time that hour, as he executed—or tried to execute—a flying leap toward the Diricawl he was supposed to be caring for, only to have the plump, fluffy bird vanish in a puff of smoke, reappearing the next second balanced precariously atop a tree branch, cackling and taunting its would-be pursuer. James moaned and let loose a string of curses, rolling onto his back and staring up at the cloudy sky.

"Nice, James," smirked Sirius, who had been watching with interest, his own Diricawl safely in the hands of his partner, Remus.

"Stuff it, Sirius," James muttered, angrily refusing Peter's aid, and shooting his bird a piercing glare from where he lay. He crossed his arms behind his head and sighed. "I dunno how you convinced me to take Care of Magical Creatures again. You know I'm terrible at it."

"It's an easy class. All you have to do is keep an eye on the things, and try not to get them killed."

Remus, who was stroking his and Sirius' Diricawl, looked over, raising an eyebrow. "This from a guy who nearly dropped his bowtruckle in the lake last year?" he said pointedly, grinning.

Sirius shrugged. "Yes, well, it was giving me problems."

James scoffed. "All it did was insult your intel---AHH! Damn you, you stupid bird, GERROFF!" His cries were punctuated by a none too masculine screech as the Diricawl, who had leapt off the tree and onto his stomach, commenced in using his ear as a chew toy.

Sirius immediately dissolved into uncontrollable laughter, startling Peter, who had been trying to prod the happily gurgling bird off of James with a stick. "He…He likes you, mate," he managed to choke out, before he was promptly hit in the stomach with a shoe. Falling to the ground, he sat there, clenching his stomach, momentarily stunned, and then broke out into laughter again.

"STUPID…BIRD!" James shrieked again, now missing a shoe, making a blind grab for it, and only managing to secure a handful of feathers, as it disappeared again. He pulled out his wand, flailing it about aimlessly.

"Boys, is there a problem?" Professor Kettleburn, aged and arthritic, had appeared on the scene, attracted, no doubt, but James' screams. He surveyed the situation—James and Sirius both sprawled on the muddy ground, the former minus his left shoe and looking worse for the wear, the latter trying unsuccessfully to contain his laughter; Peter, who looked petrified, his normally pink cheeks a pasty white; and Remus, who was smiling despite himself and trying to assure him that all was under control, the only one out of the four who didn't look as if he had just taken a mud bath. The professor decided he didn't want to know.

He tottered over and, executing some well placed spells, gathered up the two chortling birds with ease. "If none of you are hurt," he said, "you four had better be excused from the class. It's almost lunchtime in any case."

As he limped away, Sirius began to laugh incessantly again, choking off only when James threw his other shoe in his direction.

The boys gathered up their belongings, brushed themselves up, and headed back toward the castle, James in a black anger, Sirius still suppressing chuckles, Remus with an amused expression on his face, and Peter glancing nervously around at his friends.

"Damn you, Sirius," James muttered as soon as they were out of earshot of the professor. "The least you could've done was get that bird offa me."

Sirius swallowed his laughter, and put on a hurt expression. "It's kind of hard to help anything when you've taken a shoe squarely in the stomach."

James gave a disbelieving grin. "Stop acting the victim, Sirius," he retorted, "it's not helping you any."

"Right."

The mood lightened considerably after that, as they entered the now deserted Great Hall and took a place at the Gryffindor table, eyeing the stubbornly empty plates. The conversation had somehow been steered toward Lily Evans.

"Lily is different, James," Remus cajoled gently, his deep gray eyes darkening, "she's not like all the other girls. You know that."

James scoffed. "All girls are the same, Moony. Inherently. They're all alike." He glanced over at Sirius, who was, for once, solemn.

"Sorry James," he said, "but I'd have to go with wolf-boy on this one."

James turned to Peter, who looked surprised that his opinion was being asked. "I've always known she's different," he ventured, then blushed hurriedly at the others' disbelieving stares. "Well, I dunno," he sputtered, "but I've always had this feeling."

Sirius grinned. "The last time you had a 'feeling', Peter, you ended up getting us trapped in a broom closet. And mind you, it was a very dusty one."

As the portly boy's blush deepened, James yawned, running a hand through his muddy locks. "You guys are making too much out of this," he remarked lightly, "Lily's only different because she takes a little getting used to."

His friends exchanged a glance, but shrugged. James was indignant, but his remark was drowned out as the lunch bell rang and the rest of the school began to file into the Hall.

Sirius, who had pretended to swoon as he spotted Salina blowing him a kiss across the hall, became solemn again as she sat down a couple seats away from them. "You know," he said quietly, his already jet black eyes darkening to an even darker shade of pure pitch, "Salina's different, too. She's just…I dunno, so much…stronger than every other girl I've dated."

Remus nodded sagely. "Like she has more of a personality?"

His friend nodded, then stole a glance at said girl, as he grew increasingly pensieve, a rarity for Sirius.

Remus shrugged and turned to James, who was frowning slightly. "You know, James," he commented lightly, "If you're going after Lily, there's a Hogsmede trip coming up, in case you've forgotten."

Jame just nodded, and the boys fell silent, digging into the food that had appeared magically in front of them, the cacophony of the Hall drowning out any thoughts they might have been thinking.

---

Lily, who was among the last few to enter the Great Hall for lunch, headed for the seat her friends had saved for her, stubbornly ignoring the pointed glances James shot her way.

Honestly. Couldn't the git find something else to do? He was beginning to fray her nerves even more than he usually did, and that was saying something. Granted, he seemed to have changed slightly over the summer, as he was now forgoing his old methods of annoying her (playing with that annoying Snitch prominent among them), and resorting to more subtle, if slightly more unnerving, ways.

She shot him a dark look under her eyelids, the arrogant sob. She had to admit, though, he was a lot less arrogant than he could be, being a pureblood of the longest family lines, and he was much better than some Slytherins she knew, who frequently paraded the halls with nothing to boast but the fact that they had been lucky enough to have been born into a wizard family. Gods…the ignorance.

But no, that wasn't why she disliked James, or, at least, not the entire reason. Truth be told, she hated him because he was just so…talented. He could excel at anything he did, be it charms, potions, Quidditch—with the exception of Care of Magical Creatures and History—just by batting an eyelid. Unlike Lily, who whiled away numerous hours in the library, furiously trying to master her spells, James never studied, never had to try hard…and yet he always did well in class.

To put it simply, she was jealous. Desperately so.

Lily snuck another glance at him, and had to admit, if it weren't for those two setbacks, she'd get along with him just fine. More than fine perhaps.

_After all,_ a stubborn little voice in her head said, _not every wizard has his charm, his personality (minus his inflated head), or his looks, which, although not breathtaking like those of his best friend, aren't bad at all._

She blanched. "Wait…_what?"_

The entity just shrugged.

Lily caught herself just in time. Taking a deep breath, she averted her eyes and concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other. "That's hypothetically speaking, of course," she told herself firmly, "We all know it'll never happen. I mean, I don't even know his middle name, or what color his eyes are…"

_Gold. His eyes are gold._

"…Or what his favorite food is, or how much time he spends on his hair…" She firmly squashed the voice and seated herself squarely between her two best friends, ladling mashed potatoes onto her plate. The treacherous little thing, however, refused to be silenced without leaving one final notion:

_You know,_ it said matter of factly, _I've always had a soft spot for gold. _

--- --- ---

**I know, I know. I said the pace would start picking up. I lied. I hate writing this chapter, but I didn't want to just jump into the action so soon. Damn my uncertainty. **

**If anyone was wondering, no, I will probably not be paring Leah with Remus, though I will be developing her personality further, or attempting to. Giving her to him would just be way too cliché, and I've already got enough of that without having to pile on more. **

**I am considering, however, if there is a possibility that I could delve into Salina and Sirius' relationship as a kind of side plot. If I decide to, however, it'll have some sort of twist to it, so no worries. Sirius is too awesome to be dumped with another one of my fluffy relationships. **

**I wish Rowling had left us with some mention of Lily's friend's names and characters, though, since I absolutely despise original characters. Hypocrite, aren't I?**

**Finally, according to HP lexicon, a diricawl is a large flightless bird, also known as the dodo, that muggles believe to be extinct because they possess the ability to vanish. **

**Yay for long Author's Notes, ne:D**


	9. The Library

**Oct 26, 2005**

**Gasp.**

**What happened to all my nice reviewers? **

**As I promised, I'll be jumping into the action starting with this chapter. Have I mentioned that I hate Harry/Ginny or Draco/Ginny pairings? Because I do.**

**I think it's because I don't like Ginny.**

--- --- ---

**Chapter 7: The Library**

Lily sighed as she brushed a strand of auburn hair from her eyes and checked the clock impatiently. He was late again. Typical. She had even arrived five minutes tardy purposely, anticipating his lateness. But here she sat, feeling increasingly uncomfortable in the seat she had reserved for this night, and decidedly alone.

She hoped he would show up. She had told him the time and date clearly after all, even tracking him down at lunch to remind him lest he forget. Lily sighed, and endured yet another sharp glare from the hawk-faced librarian, Madam Pince, and contemplated leaving.

She was forestalled as a tall black haired boy strode into the room confidently, looked around, spotted her, waved, and waltzed over. He was wearing his maroon Quidditch robes, and she breathed out, trying to force down the anger that had arisen with his nonchalant arrival.

Lily waited as James sat down next to her, wincing at his rain-damp clothes.

"You're late."

James frowned. "What? No I'm not."

She nodded her head toward the clock, which read fifteen minutes past eight. "_Fifteen minutes_ late," she added.

His eyes followed the direction of her nod, and then he shrugged. "I had Quidditch practice."

"Your practice ended half an hour ago."

"Yes, bu—Wait, how did you know my practice ended half an hour ago?"

Lily sighed. "Sometimes, Potter," she replied, "I really question your intelligence."

James suddenly broke out into a wide grin. "You were watching us, weren't you?"

"No," she scoffed.

"So that _was_ you I saw down at the stadium."

Lily gnashed her teeth together and tried to keep her voice level. "_Salina_ was watching _Sirius_. _I_—"

"D'you want to go to Hogsmede with me next month?"

"—was reading," she finished. "What?"

"What?" he repeated after her, his eyes twinkling.

"What did you say just then?"

"Oh. Well, I had Quidditch practice, you see, and afterwards—"

"No, Potter, you prat, the other thing."

James frowned. "What other thing?"

"The _other_ thing."

He just sat there, looking perplexed, and Lily threw her hands up in frustration. _That's what I get for talking to an insufferable git,_ she thought bitterly.

Taking a deep breath and trying to refrain from jinxing Potter to oblivion and beyond, Lily pulled out a roll of parchment and her quill and ink jar. With a deft motion, she unrolled the parchment, gripped the quill in her hand, and looked at him expectantly. When he didn't speak she had to fight down another tendril of temper.

"So," she said matter of factly, "the project."

---

James nodded along as Lily began a lengthy monologue of her research for the potion, dropping a casual "Mm hmm," or a "Yes, that's right," now and then to give the impression that he was paying attention.

Nothing could be farther from the truth, as he hadn't listened to a word she was saying.

"Right," he commented wisely as his eyes took in her slightly flushed features, her reddish brown hair, and her slim figure. Faintly he realized that he had never paid attention to what a beautiful shade of emerald her eyes were. He wondered if they brightened when she laughed, and vowed he would someday find out.

Her hair, on the other hand, was unfortunately bound up in a ponytail—a shame—though a few rebellious tendrils escaped the tie here and there, framing her face and lending her an almost angelic expression.

He hadn't really looked at her, he realized. All these years of bickering and squabbling, and he hadn't the chance to, until now. But all that had changed.

James grinned mentally. She was a beauty, all right, and someday she would be his.

But not now.

Now, as he watched, those large green eyes darkened in anger and her ruby lips parted to form his name.

"James!" she growled a second time, her voice barely below the allotted noise level of the strictly watched library, "You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying, have you?"

He snapped out of his reverie and put on a hurt expression. "Of course I have, Lily dearest, why ever would you think otherwise?"

Lily scoffed and brushed a tendril of hair out of her eyes. "Because, Potter dear," she mocked, "You just nodded and said 'Uh huh' to my last statement."

He didn't reply.

"I had just told you that my socks were pink and that I was secretly snogging Peter."

James blushed slightly, and ran a hand through his wet hair. "Oh," he said sheepishly. He looked around awkwardly for a moment, then sat up again suddenly. "You aren't, are you?"

Lily grinned, looking surprisingly like Sirius did when he was in the midst of a particularly good prank. "Maybe," she said lightly.

He blanched, trying unsuccessfully to quell the mental image that arose in his mind from her words, shuddering at the thought of her and Pettigrew groping each other in a dark broom closet somewhere.

"As I was saying," Lily began again irritably, though still smirking slightly, "from what I read, Chimera's horn and mulberry root apparently have sleep inducing properties; I'm sure we could include that in our potion somehow."

James, who had been determidely listening this time, shook his head. "You know Chimera's horn isn't in our standard set of potion ingredients, and I doubt Slughorn has any." He was completely unprepared for her next reaction.

"Dammit Potter," she all but screeched, almost knocking over her ink well in her anger, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"W…_what?_" James sputtered, at a loss, trying to figure out what he could've possibly done to offend her this time. He had been piously paying attention, so he couldn't possibly imagine why she was so upset.

"If you'd read the books," Lily snarled, "You would know that Chimera's horn is one of the deadliest poisons known to wizards."

"Gods Lily," James said angrily, "I haven't had the time. The match against Hufflepuff is coming up, you know, and—"

"Right. Of course. You never have the time. I suppose all those hours relaxing in front of the fire were for meditation purposes?"

"Well…" he shrugged, "that's not exactly a lie."

Lily looked as if she were about to explode, but had been cleverly stoppered with a cork, and James mentally thanked whatever deity that had thought to leave that stopper.

She instead settled for a low growl. "Potter," she said menacingly, "I am this close," she held up her thumb and forefinger a centimeter apart, "from hexing you."

"I know."

She stared at him, and her anger appeared to have drained a little. "And…you don't care?"

"I could just as easily stop you."

"You're wand's not even out."

James reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand with a flourish.

"I hate you James," Lily spat angrily, though her raging temper had cooled to mere embers.

"Will you go to Hogsmede with me, Lily?" James questioned suddenly, wondering dimly why Madam Pince hadn't already strutted over to toss them out of the library.

What remained of Lily temper was gone in an instant, leaving looking considerably smaller. "_What?_"

He grabbed her suddenly and pulled her to him, pressing his lips onto hers fiercely, desperately inhaling her scent and clinging to her lips. Her initial cry of surprise quickly turned into a muffled yelp of protest as she pushed against his chest in an effort to break the contact, but James held on to her, his Quidditch-honed muscles locking her in a tight embrace.

She remained helpless for a few seconds, then kicked him savagely under the table, forcing him to fall back from her and gasp in pain. Lily glared at him through fiery eyes, panting slightly from their embrace.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, POTTER!" she screeched, her surroundings apparently forgotten, as she leapt up and aimed her wand at him.

James grinned, recovered from the pain from her kick. "You know you enjoyed it, Evans," he replied smartly and coolly, reaching out to her again.

"Get _away_ from me."

"Will you go to Hogsmede with me next month?"

Lily glared at him, the hand that was holding the wand trembling fiercely in anger. Her eyes had darkened to a deep forest green. "Get away from me, Potter," she growled, her voice low but shaking with rage, "Don't you ever, _ever_ do that again, do you understand?"

His nonchalance dissappated, leaving him feeling confused at her strangely negative reaction. "Lily…" he began slowly.

"Do you understand?"

James merely nodded, thoroughly befuddled now. Lily gathered up her things, not bothering to put them nicely into her bag, turned on her heel, and left the library, still fuming, not looking at him once.

He stared after her for a few seconds more, then shook his head incredulously. What the hell was wrong with her? Sure, they had never exactly loved each other, but that hardly explained her response. He was, so to speak, completely at a loss. After all, he had done this what must have been a hundred times, to a hundred different witches, and every time they had been elated, or, at the very least, he'd always gotten a nervous smile.

But now here she was, shouting at him, and he couldn't for the life of him understand what he had done wrong.

_Lily's different, James_ remarked Remus' voice in his head, and James growled angrily.

"Dammit, Moony," he muttered to no one in particular, fully aware that, had it been any other day, the library would be full of students who would now be staring incredulously at him.

An owl hooted somewhere outside, a door creaked, and somewhere among the bookshelves dry pages rustled. James sighed. She just needed a little more time. A couple more days.

He grinned, his old spirit returning, gathered up his things, and made for the door.

---

**I wouldn't mind a review or two. **

…**do YOU know the muffin man? O.O**


	10. And on it Goes

**Wow. I'm really getting into this fanfic now. Hmm. At least five chapters left, then I'll be starting on parts two and three, which will be sort of sequels to this story, but could stand alone, supposedly. Fun.**

**Madison—Applesauce makes me shivery. I dunno why. / …The way I've always seen it, Sirius was 'bloody' brilliant, but he just didn't care enough to put his efforts into academics. I'd bet that if he wanted to, he could. He isn't a moron; he's just got a different sense of humor and a laid back attitude. Sorry if that didn't come across too well :D **

**Fork-tofu-pingpong-fish—Just for that comment, I'm going to have to make myself the self proclaimed protector of the penguins. I wouldn't mind buying a blender, though. :o And thank you for the support. loves**

**--- --- ---**

**And on it Goes…**

_(Damn my non-good-title-making-ness)_

The prefects' bathroom, it was said, was the one thing worth becoming a prefect for. It was a large, tiled room, with towels placed on racks in intervals and a slightly out of place chandelier hanging from the center of the round room directly above the pool that dominated more than two thirds of it.

This was a more or less normal tub—unless one counted the fact that it was roughly the size of a large swimming pool—except that it had at least a dozen different colored and shaped faucets lining the edge of it. When turned to the 'on' position, these tubs would spew forth a spray of bubbles or some sort of solution in varying colors, thicknesses, and scents. Now, however, they lay dormant, having done their job for the evening.

It was, to be certain, the perfect place to relax and soak away one's worries. The downside, of course, was that since it was, after all, a co-ed bath, and a public one (to the prefects at least), it boded little privacy. And so it was that Lily, who was leaning currently against the rim of the tub on the shallow side of the pool, was not naked but clad in a tightly fitting solid green bathing suit.

She didn't often come in here, so it was obviously a special occasion. The first time she had bathed in the 'pool' without the sense to cover herself up, in her fifth year, she had been walked in on by a Hufflepuff seventh year. Ever since, she had taken care to limit the time, if any, that she spent in the bathroom, and to make sure she was always dressed in more or less modest apparel.

Lily leaned back, eyes still closed, and gave a little sigh, letting the warm waters caress her skin and soak away the stress she carried. A carefully chosen brew of coconut oil, vanilla, and cinnamon scents wafted around the room, the colored vapor clouding the room and making her eyelids tingle. A tendril of steam played over her cheeks and she sank further into the tub, trying to get as much of herself beneath the water as she could without drowning.

It was a soak she desperately needed.

Urgently Lily tried to calm the nerves that had been stirred into turmoil by the events that had taken place in the library earlier, and to cool the temper that still threatened to boil over.

Stupid James. It was one thing that he swaggered around the school as if he owned it, but that he actually…he actually…

Unconsciously Lily's eyebrows knitted together above her closed eyes and a frown crept over her features. There was nothing in the world that gave him the right to do that, to think that he possibly had the _right_ to even _think_ about doing such a thing.

And why the hell _would_ he ever want to do it? They had hated each other since the first year, and now…Lily thought back to the scene at the library and shivered, sinking a bit further into the tub.

She let out a long breath and began to quiver slightly, suddenly coming to a realization. James didn't hate her anymore. Not really. Not in the way that he used to. He had changed somehow, and she had first noticed it on the train on the first day of term. Something had happened.

Why didn't he hate her anymore?

No. He couldn't not hate her anymore. He still disliked her. He had to. It was his friends. Sirius. Remus. Peter…it had to be. Was it a bet? A dare?

Something else altogether…?

He had grabbed her without her consent, _forced_ himself on her without her agreement, and she had been furious…But that wasn't the real reason she had been so angry.

Lily trembled again, and drew her arms around herself as if cold. As much as she tried to hide it, the fact remained that when James had…when he had kissed her…she didn't feel as repulsed as she thought she would. In fact, a part of her had even…seemed like it was okay. And that scared her. Tremendously so.

It scared her so much that she had squashed that rebellious part of her, and she had been angry that there _was_ a part of her that was like that, and that she didn't hate his kiss.

How could that be? How could a boy whom she had hated for years make her feel anything but hatred? It wasn't possible.

_He was just a good kisser, that's all,_ she decided, _nothing more._

She realized she had all but sunk beneath the water, and sat up.

"Stupid git," Lily muttered quietly.

"Really now, don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

Lily's eyes shot open at the voice, and she instantly choked on a mouthful of soapy water. She gagged and spluttered, then searched for the source of the noise. Her eyes darted around, but could see nothing out of the usual.

"_What?_" she questioned curiously, but not fearfully. Five years at Hogwarts had taught her not to fear ghosts, poltergeists, or other magical apparitions. Except, of course, boggarts, but Lily discarded the thought that one would be lurking in the prefects' bath.

"I would hardly call him stupid," the voice said again, soft and melodious and almost enchanting, "He is, after all, a prefect, and top in his classes." When Lily only looked about herself incredulously, the speaker gave a musical sigh. "Here," she called out helpfully, "behind you."

Lily swiveled around and came face to face with a beautiful young woman, fair of complexion and golden of hair, perched on a rock in the ocean in a painting on the wall. She had a fish like tail. Strange. Lily had never noticed the picture before. "Hello," she offered nervously, "My name is Lily."

"I know."

"How do you know my name?" Lily questioned, frowning slightly, but not altogether too surprised.

"I know everybody's name," the mermaid said happily, "All the prefects. They don't notice me, though; you're one of the few I've made myself known to"—she giggled conceitedly—"You should be honored."

Lily, who didn't know quite what to say, merely nodded politely. "Oh."

"Usually I just sit here and watch you prefects bathe," the painting continued, "You'd be surprised how many of them talk to themselves in here. Honestly. They have the most trivial problems; it's funny just to listen. The last person I was on a friendly basis on—she's graduated now—used to say to me 'Aqua,'—that's my name, Aqua—'You shouldn't spy on people like that, it isn't proper.'"

She was obviously very talkative, and Lily, who had been listening quietly, couldn't help but wonder how such a chatty person could stand just sitting and watching. Nevertheless, she smiled a civil smile. "Nice to meet you, Aqua."

The mermaid gave a pretty little smile. "This James, on the other hand, I've never talked to. Normally I just watch him—nice boy--and frankly I don't see what the fuss is. He isn't stupid; he always seems very bright. You shouldn't hate him so."

"I don't hate him," replied Lily, surprised and a bit frightened at her perceptive abilities, "I just dislike him."

"His friend Remus is here often," the mermaid commented, "and Sirius, I think it was. That boy…whew! I wish he'd come more often. Pity they didn't make him a prefect."

Lily put on a fake smile. "Right," she intoned, her mind elsewhere.

"Maybe you don't hate James so much."

Lily frowned, but didn't reply.

"He seems like a very nice boy."

"Maybe."

Aqua flipped her long golden tresses importantly then shifted slightly, better to have the gleam of the painted sun reflect on her perfect scales. "He's quite a catch."

"Excuse me?"

"Perhaps you don't hate him as much as you may think."

"Pardon?"

"Are you sure you dislike him?"

Lily, who had been running out of synonyms for the word 'what', was beginning to dislike the mermaid's sudden vague and mystifying nature. "Yes," she said firmly and a bit coldly.

Aqua smiled mysteriously. "You know, Myrtle used to tell me—"

"Myrtle?"

"Moaning Myrtle. She comes here every so often, likes to sit in the piping, you know. She always says that when you've seen as much as she has, you begin to wonder if things are real."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Lily asked, though she was actually more curious as to how anyone could possibly fit inside the pipes.

Giggling, Aqua tossed her tail a bit. "It hasn't. I just like to quote people."

"Right," replied Lily, who was now beginning to wonder if the mermaid was a bit addled in the head from having to remain silent for so long.

"James, for example, is always murmuring that he is 'god's gift to women'."

Lily scoffed. "He would think so, wouldn't he?"

Aqua laughed again, her voice tinkling merrily. "Are you sure you don't like him, at least a little bit?"

"No." Lily fiddled with the gilded gold faucet next to her, and a stream of pale ginger liquid began to spill out, filling the room with orange colored vapor and the smell of orchids.

There was silence for a moment while they waited for the mist to clear, then Aqua spoke again, apparently losing interest in light of Lily's stubbornness.

"Oh well. If you say so." The painted mermaid pushed herself off her rock and into the surrounding 'sea' with a smooth splash, leaving Lily quite alone with her thoughts.

She reached up and ran a wrinkly fingered hand through her wet tresses, faintly lamenting that her own soggy auburn strands could do nothing to compare to Aqua's gleaming gold ones. She then wondered why it mattered. Sighing, she soaked for a few minutes more, though never quite achieving the relaxation that she required, and, pulling the plug, heaved herself out of the tub.

As she emerged in the common room a few minutes later, damp and wrapped her fluffy pale blue robe, she mused dimly how lucky she was that she hadn't been walked in on while she was bathing. Of course, it was near midnight, but Lily thought that the occasion deserved a toast all the same.

She sat in front of the fire for a while more, watching the flickering embers burn down to sleepy coals then snuff out altogether, and sighed quietly and made for the dormitory.

She'd just have to go to Slughorn the next day to ask for a change in partners.

---

The next day Lily was very much herself again, as she sat alone at the Great Hall for breakfast—Leah and Salina were working together on their _own_ potions project—and munched thoughtfully on cold cereal.

The next minute a great swooping and hooting noise had filled the hall as hundreds of owls soared in, depositing letters and packages on their owner's laps, or, as was the case of a certain unfortunate Gryffindor first year, in his breakfast. Lily looked around hopefully for a package or even a letter but as always there was nothing for her.

She was then sharply cut off from her breakfast by a heavy and ornate silver spoon that sailed through the air and struck her squarely in the chest. Losing her balance momentarily in surprise, she wheeled backwards in her seat, her hands trying desperately to find something to hold on to. They succeeded.

Unfortunately, the object in question happened to be her bowl of breakfast cereal; it landed in her lap, drenching her with lukewarm milk and soggy flakes. Lily had little time to notice this, however, as she was preoccupied with falling backwards at the moment. She let out a little yelp, and tumbled, not onto the cold floor that she had expected, but into the warm arms of someone that was standing behind her.

"POTTER!" she screeched immediately, trying unsuccessfully to sit back up in the bench and unaware that the entire hall was now watching. She had no idea how she knew it would be James, but after years, she knew instinctively that whenever something bad ever happened, he would be there.

James—and it was him indeed—laughed and helped her back into her seat, then took a sweeping bow. "That'll be no charge, Miss Evans," he declared in a ringing voice. The Great Hall laughed and returned to their breakfasts.

"What the hell was that?" Lily demanded as soon as she regained her composure, her voice dangerously low and trembling slightly.

"Good morning to you too."

"What the hell was that?" she repeated.

"A spoon."

She growled savagely. "I know it was a _spoon,_ Potter. I want to know why it was trying to attack me."

He shrugged noncommittally. "It was Peter's." His reply gave her no answers.

Lily stared at him in disbelief for a few moments then sighed in frustration. Getting up from her seat, she brushed down her now ruined robes and made for the exit.

James followed suit and tagged along behind her, whistling cheerfully.

She wheeled around once they were in the safety of the Great Hall and looked—or rather, glared—at him squarely in the eye. "Go away Potter," she hissed, trying to keep her anger at a minimal level.

"Now Lily," James calmly chided, "That's not nice. What would your mother think?"

Lily bit her lip to keep her emotions in check, ignoring him and striding down the hallway.

"You forgot your bag."

She stopped. "What?"

James held up her brown schoolbag. "Your bag."

Seething, she grabbed it from him then turned on her heel again.

"Where are we going?"

"_I'm _going to the dormitory to change. _We_ aren't going anywhere."

"Fine with me."

Lily veered around again. "Stop following me, James," she snarled.

He held up both hands in innocence. "Sirius threw the spoon. I was just trying to catch it."

"Leave me alone."

"Why?"

Lily threw him one of her signature glares. "Because you are an annoying git, and because I don't want to have to end up jinxing you."

James shrugged. "Fine," he replied. He didn't stop.

Lily stopped again. "James!" she raged.

"Mm hmm?"

She stared at his calm features and mentally threw her hands up in frustration. Suppressing the urge to throw a punch at him (he could dodge her easily, no doubt), she turned and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going now?" James questioned lightly, turning as well.

"Slughorn's office. I want to ask him for a change in partners."

James stopped cold, stunned by her reply. "Lily," he called to her in a voice that was no longer cheerful.

She didn't turn.

He ran to catch up to her, grabbing her arm when he did. "Wait, Lily," he said, looking down into her green eyes.

Lily's nostrils flared and her eyes darkened in anger. "Leave me alone, Potter," she managed to grind out, wishing that he had grabbed her other arm, the one that wasn't her wand arm.

"Wait, Lily," he said again. A moment paused, and then he spoke again, his voice quiet.

"I'm sorry."

The anger dissipated at his almost urgent words, and she stared at him with surprised eyes. Apologizing was unheard of for James Potter, and Lily was momentarily stunned. "What…?" she breathed softly.

James took a deep breath. Apparently this wasn't easy for him. "Don't go to Slughorn," he pleaded, "I'm sorry about last night. I dunno what I was thinking. I'm sorry about the spoon. I'll kill Sirius, really I will."

"James—"

"—And we'll eat with forks from now on. Or we can use our hands. Remus will just have to—"

"James—"

"—forget his need for cleanliness and—"

"_James_," Lily repeated for the third time, firmly and a bit louder this time.

He finally heard the words, stopped, and smiled uncertainly at her. "What?"

She opened her mouth to berate him once again, but the words never made it to her lips. Something in his voice had made her stop. She sighed and tried again.

"I'm going to go change, Potter," she replied patiently, "I'd appreciate it if you'd let go of my arm and _stop following me_."

James gawked at her, then hurriedly did as she was told, watching as she shot him a wary look then retraced her steps back in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

_Dammit._

--- --- ---

**A/N: I'd like a little feedback on this one especially. I kept getting the feeling as I was writing it that Lily was having a change of heart, or beginning to feel the starts of one, too soon. And I didn't want to really delve into James' feelings during the last scene, seeing as it was Lily's point of view. Hmm.**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go soak my fingers in vinegar now. **

**Oh, and I'll gladly trade my muffin man for your pasty chef, Sunshine65 :D**


	11. Green?

**Nov 18, 2005**

**A/N:**

**I _finally_ got over my _boatload_ of writer's block and finished this chapter. It was hell to write, I'm serious, and I'm still not happy with it, but I figured I've left it long enough.**

**The chapters are going to come slower now, as I have to split my time writing with the other story I'm working on right now. (Go read The 12 days of Xmas if you're looking for a more humorous L/J fic!)**

**Again, thanks to my reviewers for keeping me feeling terribly guilty whenever I felt like discontinuing the story. Kudos to all of you.**

**Daisy Pixie—You're probably right. I do have a tendency to try and justify whatever I do. Annoying, really. But thanks, I'm glad you like the fic!**

**--- --- ---**

**Chapter 9--Green?**

"Oy! James! Get your head outta the clouds and hurry it up!"

James shook his already disheveled hair and turned back to his dresser, rummaging around for the prototype of the new Marauder's map. Needless to say, he was feeling a bit preoccupied, though the reason why wasn't quite a mystery.

It had been bugging him all day. What was wrong with Lily, and why wouldn't she see that he didn't mean him any harm? Had he been that much of an arrogant git over the past years? Surely not.

No, he was being too rash. She just needed more time. She was still a girl, and he'd had enough experience with girls, in his opinion, to be able to handle the situation.

His fingers brushed a sheet of parchment and he hurriedly snatched it up, bolting out of the dormitory and into the common room where his friends were already waiting impatiently.

---

Five minutes later they were out in the Gryffindor Tower corridor, edging silently along the dark hall. Peter had accidentally found what had appeared to be a new secret passageway on the fourth floor, and the boys had decided that tonight would be a good time to explore it.

"Where's the map, James?" Peter muttered as he lead the way toward the staircase.

James, who was, for once, bringing up the rear, reached into his cloak and handed the sheet of parchment to Sirius, who handed it to Remus, who offered it to Peter. The latter took the sheet, pulled out his wand, and tapped it, muttering the incantation. Nothing happened. He tried again in vain.

"What's wrong?" whispered Remus, glancing about nervously. "Hurry up and tell us if the way's clear."

Putting a hand up to his lips in indication of silence, Peter motioned them down the staircase and into the fourth floor corridor, where he quickly jammed his wand promptly into the bottom of the statue of Boris the Bewildered that looked over the hallway. The other boys stared at him, incredulous, but were forestalled by a great rumbling, as the seemingly solid stone behind the statue slid open to reveal a dark corridor.

Peter retrieved his wand, then beckoned for the rest of the guys to enter the rapidly closing passageway. They slid inside one by one and slumped onto the damp floor.

"Right in the arse of that bloke!" Sirius muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "How the hell did you figure that out?"

Peter looked embarrassed. "Er…A couple Slytherins were teasing me last week and I tried to curse them, and then…" He trailed off as the others stared at him disbelievingly.

Finally, Remus broke the silence. He ignited the tip of his wand and shined the stream of light on the parchment in Peter's hands. "What was wrong with the map?"

"I dunno," the portly boy replied, "It wouldn't work."

"What?" chorused James and Sirius simultaneously, as Remus reached for the paper. He prodded it with his wand and murmured, "I solemly swear I'm up to no good."

When nothing happened, he shook his head and handed it to Sirius, who tried the same thing, then handed it in disbelief to James, who promptly turned pink.

"Uh oh," he said uncomfortably, "Sorry guys, I must've grabbed the wrong thing. This is just a piece of blank parchment."

There was a collective groan as the group began to move down the passageway, feeling along the walls.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Prongs?" intoned Sirius as James stumbled over a rock. "You've been preoccupied all day."

Remus answered for him. "It's Lily, isn't it?" he remarked sagely, "She still hates him."

There was silence, then Sirius gave a low whistle. "Wow," he teased, turning back to his embarrassed friend, "I can't believe this. The great James Potter. Captain of the Quidditch team. Can't even get a girl to go out with you?"

James ground his teeth in frustration. "Yes, well, she's not exactly what you would call normal. She's got this stubbornness, it bugs the hell outta me sometimes, honestly."

Peter, on the other hand, only nodded in sympathy. "We feel you mate," he said cheerfully, "How can we help?"

---

James creeped down the hallway and peered around the corner, where Lily was standing impatiently in front of the library entranceway. He took a deep breath.

_Romantic,_ _James,_ he thought to himself, _be romantic._

That was, after all, what would help him win Lily, according to Remus at least. "Girls love to be wooed," he had said last night, nodding sagely, "be romantic, tell her she's pretty, and look deep into her eyes. You'll be irresistible."

Of course, that wasn't the only advice James had gotten from his friends. Sirius, on the other hand, had insisted that James play hard-to-get while Peter had suggested he be outrageous and nonconformist. However, seeing as Remus' advice seemed most plausible, James had decided to give it a go.

So now he stood, standing anxiously around the corner from the library, three red roses clutched in his hand, ready for Lily to fall head over heels in love with him. He grinned and stepped into view.

Since the last time they had gotten together to work on their project had resulted in mayhem, the two had decided to meet again, after James had vowed to keep his mind strictly on the potion they were supposed to research and concoct.

_She wont mind a little romancing on the sides,_ James told himself. _If I play my cards right, I'm golden._

Lily looked up as he approached, startled, then looked at the grandfather clock standing down the hall.

"You're early," she commented, still wearing her surprised expression.

James extended the flowers he had brought, and her look of shock grew as she looked down at them.

"Er…what?"

He felt like taking her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Dammit, Woman, what do you think?"He wanted to say, but Remus' voice sounded in his head. _Be a gentleman,_ it said. He tried again.

"I brought you these flowers, Lily," he said in his best gentlemanly voice. "I picked them myself."

Actually, he hadn't, but he didn't think that was important. James watched as she took the bouquet cautiously and peered down into it, then back at him suspiciously.

He held up his hands in a gesture of innocence. "What?"

"What did you do to them?"

"What did I do…?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "James Potter." she said pointedly, "giving a girl flowers?"

"Er…I thought you might like roses."

Lily held up a blossom and squinted at it. "I do," she said, "but if you think I'm stupid enough to think that _you_ would actually give me flowers without charming them or hexing them in some way—"

James looked pained. "I didn't, Evans, I just—"

"Okay, Potter, what's going on?"

"I dunno what you're—"

She gave him a pointed look and cocked an eyebrow. "James, you're giving me flowers. And a few days ago, you…well, you know what you did. If this is another one of those bets you're always making with your friends—"

"I just want you go to out with me, and—"

"James."

"…What?"

Lily sighed and fixed him with a strict stare that rivaled Professor McGonagall's. "What's going on, James?" she repeated, her voice steady.

James stared at her, at a loss for words, then seemed to come to a decision. _Romance, James,_ he told himself firmly. He opened his mouth.

"You…you have beautiful eyes, Lily," he began awkwardly. "They outshine the…er, stars"

She just stared up at him, almost disgusted. "_What?"_

James shrugged. "You have nice eyes. Er…and your smile is like…" He trailed off, racking his brain for a better word than "pretty".

"Nice?" Lily offered sarcastically, "Attractive? Green?"

James did a double take. "Green?" he repeated hesitantly.

"Look, James," Lily said as patiently as she could, "If you're too preoccupied to work on the project today, just let me know; we can set another date. But if you're going to just stand there and keep doing…whatever it is that you've been doing, then we're going to be having some problems."

Dammit. So being romantic really wasn't the answer. James decided to drop the act, seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere with it anyways.

"Fine," he muttered dejectedly, "I'll be good."

"Good." Lily gave him one last curious look then turned and led the way into the library.

**--- --- ---**

**Drop a review if you do so feel inclined. :)**


	12. Help From Uncle Tom

**Dec 19,2005**

**A/N**

**Hello All! Sorry about the late updates. I'm kind of sort of losing interest in the story. And procrastinating. And being devoured by my homework.**

**It's winter break, though, so hopefully things will begin to speed up. I have this and Twelve Days of Xmas to continue. **

**---**

**Chpt 10--Help from Uncle Tom**

The next few days were a whirlwind of pseudo-romance between the two of them, if one could call it that. James, far from willing to give up, continued trying to be romantic, and when that failed, tried each of Sirius' and Peter's advice in turn, to no avail. Lily, for her part, found herself at the receiving end of several more bouquets of every known flower it seemed (some less pleasant than others), and face to face with a James that never seemed to possess the same personality twice.

And so it was that by the time the week had ended, Lily was extremely confused indeed and had begun to wonder if there was something she was missing, asides from the fact that he was being a great annoying git. The potions project forgotten, she had taken to avoiding him in the halls and shying away from him when he approached her in class or in the Great Hall. She'd decided that the boy had finally lost his marbles.

Lily watched as the fluffy white snowflakes drifted to the earth in downward spirals and coated the grounds with a vanilla powder, almost like a winter wonderland. She smiled, then turned and headed in.

---

James spotted her the moment she entered the common room and looked up, grinning from where he had been bent over a scrap of parchment with his friends.

"Hullo, Evans," he smiled cheerfully while Remus moved to cover the piece of parchment with his arms.

Lily nodded to acknowledge his greeting and moved to exit toward the dormitories but James had stood up, barring her path. "Go to Hogsmede with me?" he asked, putting on a dramatic expression.

She smiled.

"Have you ever seen a flying pig, James?"

"Well—" he began, but was cut off by her next comment.

"Right," she said, smiling wryly, "because I'm not going to stop saying 'no' to you until you see one."

James grinned. "That may be, Lily," he said, "but it just so happens that I was going to say that _yes,_ I have seen a flying pig…before you so rudely cut me off, that is."

Surprised at his remark, Lily let her jaw drop.

"What?"

"Well, you see, my uncle Tom, he loved to breed animals for fun. Call it a hobby, if you must, but he was, er, he was a bit obsessed. He was doing quite well for himself, bred all sorts of creatures, but the Ministry found out eventually, poor bloke."

"Potter…"

James grinned and ignored her. "Anyways," he said, "he thought it would be funny if he tried mating a hog with a peacock. It was really interesting the way it happened. You see, it took quite a while to get the animals to comply, and afterwards—"

"James!"

"—Afterwards, well, it was a really strange sight, you should've seen it, Lily. See, peacocks are big birds, but there nowhere near as large as hogs, and it got a little…frightened. We had to tie it down, and then—"

"JAMES!" Lily screamed, paying no heed to the stares she was now receiving and the muffled laughter of Remus, Sirius, and Peter. She really didn't want to know what had happened "then".

James stopped and looked around wildly as if he had missed something important. "What, Lily, what?" he asked, a bit annoyed at the interruption.

Lily stared at him, frowned, and blinked confusedly. "Er…" she said hesitantly, "I dunno."

There passed an awkward silence in which they ogled each other and Lily fought to keep from turning around and slapping James' friends for their incessant, almost girlish giggling.

"Right," said James matter of factly after a while, "so anyways. This flying pig. It couldn't really fly, it was much too portley for that, but it had the definite potential, and--"

"What?" Lily repeated for what must have been the sixth time that day. She was beginning to feel as if she would spend the rest of her life spewing the words "what" and "James" out of her mouth like a broken Muggle tape player.

"Go out with me, Lily?" he asked again.

---

The words were out of her mouth before she knew it, and, looking back, she knew she couldn't blame the situation, James' incessant banter, or his friends' annoying giggling any more than she could blame herself.

"Okay, James, I'll think about it."

She supposed she owed it to him; he had, after all, been very persistent and had shown a lot of determination. Those were, after all, great virtues. And she supposed she had brought it unto herself when she'd told him that she'd say "yes" when he saw flying pig.

It wasn't, after all, _her_ fault that he'd actually seen one. Blame it on his uncle Tom. Blame it on that poor peacock and its freakish mate. Blame it on the Ministry.

It occurred to her, occasionally, that she was being a little unfair, but she thought she had more to worry about than just her conscience.

Lily was going to Hogsmede with James. _Lily_ was going on a _date_ with _James_. She though the occasion warranted twelve foot posters tacked onto every wall of every corridor, it was that rare. Or, at the very least, she should receive a medal of courage or something.

She got, however, neither of these things. Instead, Saturday morning found her frantically rummaging through her trunk for a nonexistent nice outfit to where.

"Arrg!" she ground out furiously after having sorted through her belongings for the third time. She didn't even know why she cared. After all, she'd known James most of her life, and he'd probably already seen every outfit she had; why, then, did she have to make so big a deal. It was not as if she cared what he thought; it was just a pity date, is all. Yes that's it, she tried to convince herself, the only reason she'd agreed was because she felt sorry for him.

…But then why did Lily care what she wore? She angrily threw her set of ocean green dressing robes across the room, where it landed on the head of a surprised Alice Marsh, who had just walked in.

"Sorry Alice," Lily apologized sheepishly, reaching for her wand to extricate the other witch.

As the now thoroughly wrinkled gown flew away from Alice and into Lily's outstretched hands, the former girl smiled gently. "It's okay, Lily," she said. "You're probably just a bit nervous. I don't blame you."

"Er…thanks," Lily muttered, stuffing items into her trunk and snapping the lid closed.

"I was nervous on my first date," continued Alice thoughtfully. "I couldn't even talk straight. Kept stuttering like a great git."

Lily nodded awkwardly, not quite sure what to say to that. She wished Alice would leave her to search in private.

Alice, however, only grinned and leaned thoughtfully against Lily's bedpost. "It worked out in the end, though," she droned, "as you probably know. Frank is the sweetest guy. Why, only last week he presented me with a huge basket of roses, and he says he's got something special planned for this weekend. I can't wait!"

As the other girl dissolved into a fit of swoons, Lily took advantage of her preoccupancy to change the subject.

"Sorry Alice," she said, "but I really need to get ready for today. I'm already running late."

"Oh, that's no problem," said Alice, recovering. "Tell you what. I'll let you borrow the outfit I wore on my first date with Frank. I think you'll love it."

And with that she sauntered off to rummage in her trunk for said articles of clothing, leaving Lily to wonder what on earth she had gotten herself into.

---

Twenty minutes later Lily was standing outside the entrance hall, and, thanks to Alice, dressed in what she thought made her look like a Christmas turkey.

James, of course, was late again.

As she waited, she self consciously twirled a bit of her now-pasty hair around her finger and tried to smooth out the wrinkles in her red and green skirt. It was a colorful affair, a bit too large for her, with ridiculous silver bows studded here and there "for effect". The collar was lined with lace, which made for itchiness, and Lily reached up now and then to unconsciously scratch at her collarbone. To make matters worse, she was wearing slippers that were a size too large and crimson ribbons in her hair.

Alice, who had insisted on dressing Lily up herself as if she were a paper doll, had also insisted that she looked "absolutely marvelous, Lily dear." Lily, however, thought otherwise. If it weren't for the fact that she didn't want to let her not-quite-friend down, she'd have ripped off the ridiculous outfit right then and there.

She shivered slightly in the cold; not only was the skirt frilly and revolting, it left her legs bare from the knee down, allowing cold drafts of air to swirl about them. In an attempt to counteract this, Lily bent slightly, trying to draw her legs under her skirt as well as to hide the knobby knees she knew would be the first thing James noticed about her.

As it turned out, however, she was wrong. When he tapped her on the shoulder abruptly from behind her, the first thing out of James' mouth was "Merlin, Lily…Christmas isn't until next month," followed by a peal of laughter.

Lily blushed slightly but managed to look disgruntled. "Are we going or not?" she asked primly, and began to totter (tottering was all she could manage in those shoes) off toward the carriages.

"Right you are," replied James, recovering, and striking a gentlemanly pose, offered her his arm, which she took with a roll of her eyes.

"Off we go, lovely lady."

---

**I'm beginning to hate this story, because I've realized it's just too unorigional. Still, I absolutely hate it when an author leaves a story unfinished, so don't worry about me discontinuing it, unless I grow to absolutely _abhor_ it. **

**I'm debating whether or not I should continue the next two parts (parts, not chapters) at all. **

**In any case, please be so kind as to drop a review.**

**Hurleygurl—Lily was being sarcastic. Green was just a snide remark. She could've just as easily said 'tangerine'. )**

**--ToC**


End file.
